


It Could Only Happen On The Staircase

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert asks Aaron a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Only Happen On The Staircase

**Author's Note:**

> An idea came to me for a short fic after reading something on Tumblr.

Looking back at the past Robert couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face. Here they were 2 years later, after everything that had happened between them. The countless break ups and make ups. The arguments and disagreements not to mention the heartbreak that was caused mostly by him. It took Robert a while to finally realise who he was and what he wanted, it was like a switch that turned on in his brain when he lost Aaron for the final time after everything that happened with Paddy, Robert spiralled out of control and lost everything along the way. His marriage had ended his job was gone and the status he so carefully built up was shattered into pieces. Chrissie had publicly outed his affair and the village went into floods of gossip. Aaron wouldn’t talk to him and his family barely understood any of it. It was only when Robert took time away from the village and stepped back did he realise what he had done and how far he had gone to keep his secrets hidden. He hurt and manipulated all the while worming his way out of anything and everything. The one person he never wanted to treat that way he ended up treating the worst. He lost everything and now he knows it was the best thing to happen to him.

Building himself up after everything that happened wasn’t easy for Robert it didn’t help that he had no one fighting his corner. He was completely alone for the first time since he could remember and he didn’t like it. After time had passed and wounds began to slowly heal Robert found himself pouring his heart out to Aaron and crying on his shoulder. Showing his feelings and dropping his guard, Aaron became a friend to Robert. Not that it was ever enough, but it was better than nothing. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and before Robert knew it, they were together again, everything out in the open and trust firmly rebuilt.

* * *

 

A few days later and everything was planned and organised. Robert felt nerves, he had never experienced before. It was one question just four words but they could make or break the relationship he wanted to be certain Aaron would say yes, but Robert needed to hear it from his lips before feeling relief only then could Robert breath again.

He had sent Chas and Diane away for the night and closed the pub early, waiting for Aaron to return home from the scrapyard. It wasn’t some fancy plan Robert had thought up in his head. He just wanted it to be simple and romantic. Aaron was never one for grand gestures and as much as Robert had wanted to make a big fuss in the end he decided against it. Although proposing on the staircase was unusual it was the sentiment it held. As long as Aaron was happy it didn’t matter how he proposed all that mattered to Robert was Aaron saying yes.

Robert heard the door open to the back room as he was sitting on the sofa bouncing his leg up and down. As soon as Aaron was in his line of sight Robert began to feel his heartbeat pick up.

“Why is the pub closed Robert and where is everyone?” Aaron walked towards Robert and sat on the edge of the sofa.

“Hi to you to Aaron. I told your mum and Diane I’d take care of it so they’ve gone to some spa retreat thing for the night.” Robert said as he reached for Aaron’s hand and tugged him down so they were now sitting next to each other.

“I’m not sure they’ll be happy to know you’ve closed early. What’s going on Robert?”

“I’ll deal with the fallout of that later. Why don’t you go get a shower and I’ll get us a beer.” Robert pulled Aaron up by his hand and pushed him in the direction of the door.

Once Aaron was out of sight and Robert heard the shower turn on he reached in his pocket in search for the ring he had bought days earlier. It was a silver band with minimal detail. Very Aaron Robert thought while picking it out.

He doubled checked the ring and closed the box before returning it to his pocket and checking his appearance in the mirror. When Aaron’s footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, Robert took a deep breath and walked towards the hall. It was now or never.

Aaron was on the last step of the staircase when Robert stopped him moving any further. Placing his hand gently on Aaron’s chest to get a confused look staring back at him.

“Robert, what are you doing? Let me pass.” Aaron muttered while looking into Robert’s eyes.

“Just wait a minute Aaron there’s something I need to ask you.” He signalled for Aaron to take a seat on the stairs.

“What have you done now Robert?” Aaron said while shaking his head and finally sitting down.

“What? I haven’t done anything Aaron. Just be quiet and let me speak.”

Aaron nodded at Robert and waited patiently for him to begin talking. He could see Robert looked nervous and he was starting to sweat. Opening his mouth and closing it again before clenching his jaw. Whatever Robert had to say to him was clearly important because Aaron had never seen Robert look so unconfident before.

Robert gazed at Aaron and opened his mouth to speak.

“I know things haven’t been easy for us Aaron and I’m to blame for that, but these last couple of years have really made me realise what’s important to me. And that’s you.”

"Robert, what are you doing?” Aaron stared at him an idea forming in his head at where the conversation was heading.

“You’ve made me a better person Aaron I never thought I could be this happy with anyone. You’re the only one who understands me and tells me how it is. I can talk to you without being judged.”

Aaron swallowed hard as tears began to prick his eyes.

“I know I don’t deserve you Aaron and I sometimes take you for granted, but there’s no one else I’d rather be with. There’s no one else I love or have ever loved as much as I love you.” Robert swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and reached into his pocket pulling out a black leather box.

Aaron gasped at what he was seeing and a single tear escaped his eye. Looking at Robert with a shocked expression covering his face.

Robert kept it short and sweet never leaving Aaron’s eyes as he finally asked the question he’s wanted to ask since the day they got back together.

“Aaron Livesy, will you marry me?”

Before Robert could take the ring from the box and slide it onto Aaron’s ring finger Aaron leapt forward and embraced Robert in a hug. Kissing down his neck, tears now freely running down his cheeks.

As he took Robert’s face in his hands Aaron smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

“Is that a yes, Aaron?” Robert held his breath for confirmation.

“Yes, you Muppet. Yes, I’ll marry you.” It’s all Robert needed to hear before placing the ring on Aaron’s finger and smacking their lips together in a hungry yet passionate kiss. Placing his hands on Aaron’s waist their foreheads now touching as Robert returned to look at Aaron.

“I’ve got a question for you though Robert.” Aaron said cheekily.

“It won’t beat mine, but go on.” Robert beamed as Aaron playfully smacked him on the arm.

“Why propose to me on the staircase?”

Robert ran his hands through Aaron’s hair before resting on either side of Aaron’s neck.

“Why not?” Was all Robert could say before pushing Aaron in the direction of the staircase.

“Upstairs now Aaron. Let’s celebrate.” Robert whispered as his now fiancée dragged him towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
